


Pleas and Laughter

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, OC, Slash, Sticky, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clich has Bumblebee at his mercy, and the sub-compact wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleas and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue fic for the-scrappy-stinger and clich-a because I teased one mercilessly for an entire day and I’ve promised things to the other. Also this is kind of atonement for the really short thing I gave them for Christmas pjihougiy (the Xmas fic will be chapter 2 b/c there is no such thing as plot here)

Bumblebee giggles, his body unsure it it should arch up into the other mech or attempt to squirm away. “Pluh- Pleeeease!” he laughs breathlessly.

“‘Please’ what, little Bee?”

Squealing when those wicked digits find new seams to tickle, the yellow minibot tosses his head back and tugs at the cuffs that are keeping his arms above his head- leaving his sides exposed. “Don’t stop!” he gasps out desperately in between giggles, pressing his hips up into the other mech’s.

"Not a chance," Clich promises with a smile as he presses deeper into the wriggling bot- grinding his spike into deep nodes.

Making a sound somewhere between a moan and a laugh, Bumblebee’s valve clenches and his spike begins leaking lubricant along his midriff.

Humming, Clich stops tickling the mech with one hand before wrapping it around his spike. He leans down to place an affectionate little kiss on Bumblebee’s jaw as he gives short, quick thrusts into him.

"Oh scrap," Bumblebee laughs before he wraps his legs around his partner with a quite moan.

"Such language," the red mech mutters in mock admonishment. He squeezes and pumps the minibot’s spike as he rights himself.

Crying out, Bumblebee wriggles under the assault of tickling and pleasure as his valve clenches, and he can hear Clich’s vents hitch over his own laughter and moans. He tightens his legs around his partner’s waist as Clich collects some of the lubricant off the tip of his spike and brings it up to his mouth.

Humming, the red mech smiles down at his squirming captive. “You taste as lovely as ever, Bee,” he purrs, bringing his hand back down to tickle the yellow minibot’s other side once more.

With a shriek of laughter, Bumblebee arches up hard beneath Clich’s touch and he grinds his valve harder down onto the other mech’s spike.

Shifting from his short thrusts into longer, smoother ones, Clich’s digits find every sensitive seam along Bumblebee’s sides and exploit them mercilessly. He quickly reduces the minibot to incoherent giggles and moans as he continues to squirm beneath him. “Are you going to overload for me, Bee?” he asks teasingly as his fingers briefly skitter across the overwhelmed mech’s black midriff as he thrusts harder into the dripping valve.

With a squeal followed by a long moan, Bumblebee nods quickly as he dissolves back into fits of giggles and his valve clenches tighter and releases more lubricant.

Clich smiles, leaning down to place a quick, affectionate kiss on the middle of the writhing mech’s chest.


End file.
